Sweater Weather
by Ellie-hearts-TFIOS
Summary: We follow Clove though 8th grade and high school. She's had a crush on the blonde haired blue eyed boy since last valentines day, is it meant to be? Modern day AU! Disclaimer: I do not own THG! Title based off my favorite song, and helped inspire the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating my other story, but I don't like the way it's been going. So if anyone wants to adopt ****_She Will Be Loved, _****just contact me! **

**So this is my new story! Clove and Cato will start out in 8th grade and work there way through high school and maybe college? Not sure yet! But I hope you all enjoy!**

**Clove's P.O.V: **Today is my first day back, my first day back to torture. 8th grade. My final year of Middle School. I haven't really been in contact with anyone in my grade over the summer. Only one person texted me, Cato. I've had a huge crush on him since Valentines Day. My best friend Katniss knows, and she told him. Her boyfriend and Cato are pretty much best friends.

Katniss, and her boyfriend Peeta and me hung out this summer, they live just down the road from me, so there was really no reason to text them. We had a lot of fun actually. We went to the movies, and the glass beach.

I live in Mendocino, California. We have a beach and the sand is made of rocks and looks like glass. We hung out there a couple of times. When I wasn't with Katniss and Peeta, I had my nose in a book. I read, and re-read books so many times this summer.

I am not really looking forward to this school year, I only have one Class with Katniss. And I don't know anyone but Peeta in a couple of my other classes. It's not going to be fun.

I go to my locker, and I grab a pencil, "The Fault In Our Stars" by John Green, and "The Host" by Stephanie Meyers, and head down to the choir room. I grabbed 2 of my favorite books just in case I got bore during class. The first day is always really boring. You listen to a teach go on and on about their expectations for the year.

When I get to the class room I chose a seat in the second row near the aisle. No one I know is in this class with me, so I take out TFIOS and start to read. About 3 minute before the bell rings I hear the door shut, I doesn't really phase me. When the bell rings I look up and see someone staring at me. It was Cato. it mad me feel really self conscious. I mean I didn't look that great today. I just wore some blue shorts, and a white shirt with blue polka dots on it, and my hair was up in a messy bun. I looked down, and I could feel the blush on my face, I hope he didn't notice. I didn't know Peeta, and Cato were going to be in this class with me. I'm just going to ignore them, I decided in my head. I'm really shy, especially around Cato, it's best to stay away from him.

When class starts the teacher told us to sit where ever we wanted. I decide to stay where I am. A couple seconds later I realized I made a mistake. Cato and Peeta decided to sit behind me.

"Hey Clover." Cato whispers to me. I mouth him "Hi" back. I don't know why, but whenever I talk to him I get really shy.

I turn back to the teacher but he gets boring after a couple minutes, so I take out TFIOS and I read the rest of the hour.

* * *

5th hour. I have a feeling this is going to be my favorite class. Katniss, and Peeta are in my class. Cato told me he is too. This is the only other class I have with him. I'm actually really nervous, I do not want to be seated next to him. I would just about die. I go in and look at the seating chart, yes! I'm right next to Katniss. Our seating arrangement is 3 rows of 2 desks pushed next to each other. Katniss is my partner, and Peeta is across the aisle from me, his partner is Cato. This should be interesting...

Cato comes in at the last second before the bell and sits next to Peeta. I'm avoiding looking at him at all costs. comes in about 1 minute after Cato. She told us that we were all very smart, because this was a very hard class to get into. 8th grade advanced English, my first advanced class I've been in since 5th grade. I was so glad when I found out I was in. My dad almost didn't believe it.

After giving us the whole first day speech, she gives our first assignment. We have to write a report on a book that we think everyone should read. I chose "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green obviously. It's my favorite book I have ever read. I quickly start to scribble notes onto an empty notebook piece if paper. Katniss and Peeta went and sat on the ground so they could talk while they worked. I didn't really mind it, I like to work in silence. After working for a couple minutes I hear my name being called.

"Hey Clove?" I hear Cato say quietly.

"Yes?" I ask him in return quietly, in almost a whisper.

"Who wrote "The Maze Runner?" He asks me at a regular volume.

"James Dashner." I say a little but louder then last time.

"Thanks." He says and smiled at me. I blushed and started to actually write my paper.

* * *

Lunch was a train wreck. Katniss by far is my best friend, but I am not hers. She has a lot of friends at school, and they are all popular, and I am not. So at school the only time Katniss really talks to me is English which really sucks, because she's kind of my only friend.

When I got in the lunch room I had no clue where to sit. I couldn't sit by Katniss, and all the tables had a group sitting at them. I ended up sitting on the windowsill. It was kind of peaceful actually, there aren't any tables by the window so I was kind of alone, and it was quiet enough there that I could read. I finished eating my lunch and went to the trash to throw my stuff away. On my way back I tripped and fell on the floor, and everyone laughed at me. I blushed looked and looked down, it was horrible. Everyone was staring at me. Even Katniss was laughing. I got up, and hurried back to my window and hid behind my book.

* * *

**End of chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi people! Thanks for reading the first chapter! And thank you for my review it made me smile so much! Anyways hope you like the second chapter! Please review after you read it!**

**Clove's P.O.V: **The rest of the day went horribly. After lunch in spanish class everyone laughed at her again, plus her partner Marvel hates her. They got to pick their "spanish name" I chose Isabel, and Marvel chose Diego. We learned some vocabulary today, and Marvel made fun of the fact that I couldn't say some of the was just not a good hour.

Math was almost no better, the only good thing that happened was my teacher is pretty cool. His name is . He says that we will be learning how to graph linear equations this year. Sounds kind of difficult but I bet I can do it.

Connections **(it's like home room but in the afternoon!) **was okay, I geuss. I have to counselor as my teacher so no one really laughed at me. We just went over what we are going to do this year, it only took a couple of minutes, so when she finished I took out TFIOS and read. Every one else seemed to have friends in here so they didn't really pay attention to me, but thats fine I guess. After the bell rang I was trying to hurry to my bus, but Katniss stopped me while I was walking. Her friends all were looking at me. She out her hands on my shoulders and pushed me in front of Cato.

"This is my best friend Clove, she's shy. And clumsy..." She said and started to laugh, and so did her friends all laughed. I ran away before I could see if Cato was laughing or not. He probably was...

* * *

When I got back to my house I ran up to my bedroom, and took out my computer. I got on and logged onto to tumblr. If any one in my grade found my tumblr I would die. People in my grade Like to make fun of tumblr and they say only losers have them... Plus mine is pretty embarrassing. It's all about books and quotes and stuff.

In my grade I'm not really considered "Normal" I like to read, and i dress different, and I'm not rich like the rest of them. I don't own a pair of uggs, and I don't drink Caribou every morning. I don't take selfies, and post them on instagram. I don't have a smart phone. They all think I'm weird and I know it.

Usually at schools I try to be invisible, sometimes it works other time s it doesn't Sometimes Katniss is the one that notices me and makes me talk to her friends, which is really embarrassing for me. Because they're all super popular, and I know they make fun of me. The only one I know that doesn't make fun of me is Peeta. Peeta is so nice, I don't think he could hurt a fly. Him and his family own a bakery down the street. It's actually really good, they have the best bread.

I grab my jacket and my phone and I'm out the door, I text Peeta as I walk

Clove: Hey, are you at the bakery?

Peeta: Yup! You should come down here, I'm bored!

Clove: I'm already on my way!

About 1 minute later I'm there. I walk inside.

"Hey Peeta." I say as I walk in.

"Clover! How was your first day?" He asks, as i sit down at the counter.

"Horrible." I say quietly. "And yours?" I ask him.

"Mine was good! Now why was yours horrible?" He asks.

"You saw me in the lunch room..." I say quietly, and look down. "And then what Katniss did before the busses... It was so embarrassing, Peeta! She said that to Cato! She knows how long i've liked him!"

"Clover, she was just kidding around. And I didn't laugh when you tripped in the lunch room... Want a oatmeal scotchie and some apple cider to make you feel better?" he asks with a smile. I smile a little.

"Thank you, Peeta. You always know what makes me feel better." I smile at him.

He makes my cider, and grabs out 3 cookies. I'm not quite sure why he grabbed out 3, I mean the cookies are huge. One is about the size of my head.

"Peeta, why did you take out 3 cookies? Who's the last one for?" I ask him kind of confused.

"Oh, it's for Cato. He's coming over he should be here any minute." He says and smiles at me.

"Peeta! you could have told me that!" I say to him. If I would have know I would have worn a different outfit, I'm wearing a cougar** (Their school team is the cougars)** sweatshirt, and some leggings. Plus my hair is up in a messy bun.

"Relax! Just act normal!" He says with a chuckle.

"Don't get mad when I don't say anything! You know shy I get around him!" I say a little bit frustrated.

"Around who?" A familiar voice says from next to me. God, I'm so dumb! I didn't even notice him sit next to me!

"Nobody." I say quietly and look down.

"Peeta, you didn't tell me Clove was coming." Cato says. I blush and take a sip of my apple cider.

"Well you were late, and she lives like 3 minutes away." Peeta says with a smile. Cato smiles back at him.

"So Clover, how was your first day?" Cato asks me.

"Fine." I say quietly.

"That's not what you told me." Peeta says. I glare at him. And Cato laughs.

"What did she tell you?" Cato asks Peeta and smiles.

"he said it was horrible." Peeta says and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, I look down.

"Why is that Clover?" Cato asks, and I shrug. "Was it because you fell in the lunch room? Or because of Katniss?" He asks, I nod. "Well, I didn't think you falling was very funny. And I thought it was kind of cute, when you got embarrassed because of Katniss" He says and i feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks. But I better get going. Thanks Peeta." I say quietly, take one last sip if my cider, and run out the door. And I can hear them laughing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions! **

**Clove's P.O.V: **The ret of the week was okay. It was filled with homework, and hanging out at the bakery with Peeta. Peeta and me have been hanging out a lot lately. We have a lot of fun. Katniss has been hanging out with her other friends lately. Peeta doesn't like them very much I guess. He says they like to talk and make fun of people and he doesn't like that very much. He says him and Cato hang out a lot, because Cato doesn't like the way the others are either.

Tonight I'm having a sleepover with Peeta and Cato. I'm not quite sure what were doing yet, but i know were going to have fun. When I get to Peeta's house his dad tells me they are down stairs. I love Peeta's family. They are so fun. He has an older brother names Joe. Joe is so awesome, he treats me like his younger sister. Peeta's dad treats me like his daughter. Peeta's mom left when he was 1 so he never really knew her. And I never knew my dad, so me and Peeta kind of get each other.

Yesterday we were talking about how we should try and set up my mom and his dad together. I think it's a good idea, and so does he. Were going to introduce them tomorrow. I'm actually really excited. I think they would be perfect together.

As I run down the stairs I loudly say "Hey Peeta! Hi Cato!" And smile.

"Hi Clover!" Cato syas with a smile.

"Wow Clover! Your actually talking to Cato!" He syas with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Peeta!" I say with a smile.

"Yeah Clover, your actually talking to me." Cato says with a smile. I blush.

"Yes I am talking! Okay? I'm not so nervous around you anymore!" I say with a smile.

"Well that's good!" Cato says and laughs.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Peeta asks.

"Clovey, what do you wanna do?" Cato asks me.

I ponder his question for a minute. I actually don't know.

"We could go to the movies... Or to the mall... Or the football game tonight?" I ask them with a smile.

They both look at each other and shrug.

"Hey Joe?" I yell down the hall.

"Yes?" He come sin and asks.

"What should we do, go the movies, the mall, or the football game?" I ask with a smile.

"The mall. I'll give you a ride." He smiles down at us. Did I forget to mention he's super tall?

We all look at each other and head up stairs.

"Hey Dad can I have some money?" Peeta asks his dad.

"For what?" His dad asks him.

"The 3 of us are going to the mall." He says with a smile. His dad smiled and give him a handful of bills.

After that we all grab our jackets and are out the door. Once we get outside we hop in Joe's car.

"So Clove, have you read any good book lately?" Joe asks me, I smile. He always asks me about the books I've been reading.

"'1948' By George Orwell, 'Paper Towns' By John Green, 'Looking for Alaska' By John Green, and 'The Fault In Our Stars' By John Green" I say and then smile, Joe smiles back.

"Getting kind of advanced with '1948' aren't we?" Joe asks with a chuckle.

"Well I am in advanced English." I say and laugh a little.

"Hey! So are we!" Peeta says and laughs.

"Yeah, how come you never ask us about books?" Cato asks.

"Because neither of you read!" I say and we all laugh. After our laughter dies down we hear the radio playing 'Counting Stars' By OneRepublic.

"Joe! Turn it up!" Peeta says. Joe turns it up full blast, and by then were all singing at the top of out lungs.

After the song ends we had already arrived at the mall.

"Thanks for the ride Joe!" I say as we all pile out of the car.

"Text me when you need to be picked up Peeta!" He yells out the window as he drives away.

"Alright which store do you guys want to go to?" I ask them. "I can help you guys pick out clothes!" I smile.

"No Clover, were going to help you pick out clothes." Peeta smiles at me.

"But I don't have any money..." I say and blush.

"Well I do! So lets go!" Peeta said with a smile. I wasn't actually going to let Peeta buy me anything, but it would be fun if they picked me out clothes.

"Let's go to Forever 21!" I say with a smile.

"Sure!" Cato said. We walked into the store, and I headed strait for the dress section. She started looking through, not really paying attention to what the boys were picking out for her. After about 10 minutes of looking through she had found one dress. It was a dark blue sheer strapless dress, that faded to black at the bottom. It was really cute.

She then started to look for the boys, and found them in the clearance section, and they each had roughly 4 dresses in their hands.

"Hi guys!" She said smiling.

"He Clover, we found you some dresses." Cato said with a smile.

"Okay well lets go to the changing rooms." Peeta said, they walked quickly to the changing rooms. There were some couches that the boys could sit on while she changed. She took the dress the boys had from them and went in to get changed. The first dress she tried on was the one she had picked out. It looked okay. She walked out of the dressing room so she could hear the guys opinions.

"Not bad, but not quite right." Peeta said.

"Gotta agree with Peeta on this one." Cato said. She laughed.

"That's what I thought!" Se smiled at them. "Alright I'm going to go change!" She said and laughed.

I go in and chose a dress form Cato's pile if dresses he picked out. It's an all black skater girl dress with half sleeves, and it's only $9.80, wow I gotta say Cato's got some pretty good taste. I put it on and it fits perfectly, and it actually looks really good. I walk out and wait to hear the verdict.

"Wow, I like this one. It looks really nice Clover." Peeta says and smiles.

"Me too." Cato says and smiles at me. "And I especially like it because I picked it out." He says.

"Well I gotta hand it to you Cato, you have really good taste." I blush and look down.

"Alright guys, Katniss texted she wants to meet me at LuLu Lemon, whatever that is. Clover let's go pay for your dress." Peeta says and smiles at me. I look up at him.

"Peeta... You don't have to buy it, it's okay." I smile at him.

"A-Are you sure? It looks amazing on you." I nod and tell him to go find Katniss.

"Clover you really should get that dress ya know." Cato says.

"Well I don't have any money." I say and look down.

"Well I do." He smiles at me.

"No, Cato. I don't want you to spend your money..." I tell him.

"Its not mine. My parents gave me a credit card." He says with a serious look on his face.

"No it's fine, really." I tell him.

"No I insist." He smiles and I blush deep red.

"Fine." I mumble. He smirks at me.

"Go grab your clothes form the dressing room, your walking out in that thing." He says. I nod and go grab my clothes. And we walk to the front of the store.

"Cato... You really don't have to..." I say quietly.

"I want to Clove." He smiles at me. I look down. When we get to cash register Cato tells the cashier that I would like to wear it out. After he pays he gives me a bag for my regular clothes.

"Thank you." I say and smile at him.

"Your welcome." He says.

"Wanna go to the Under Armour store? I could help you pick out some clothes." I say to him.

"Sure." he says and we walk out the store, while were walking I pull the tag off. When we get to the store I pick him out a sweatshirt, it's dark blue with a orange under armour logo on it. I show it to him, and he says he likes it we continue looking but we don't really see anything else. He goes and pays and we decide to go see a movie at the AMC here at the mall. I decide to text Peeta to come meet us.

Clove: Hey, come to the AMC, were gonna see a movie.

Peeta: Let's meet at Chipotle first

Clove: Ooh good idea. See ya there in 5. BTW is Katniss coming?

Peeta: Naw, she's gonna hang out with Thresh and Jackie. **(Jackie is** **foxface) **

Clove: Oh okay.

"Hey Cato?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Is it okay if we go to Chipotle first?" I ask with a smile. He laughs.

"That sounds good. And the movie doesn't start for 45 minutes so were all good." He says with a smile.

"What are we seeing?" I ask him.

"The Fault In Our Stars." He says. **(A/N: TFIOS movie does not come until June 6, 2014. I just wanted to put it in! Please don't be mad!) **

I smile very widely. "Really?" I say excitedly. "I though it hadn't come out yet!" I say smiling.

"It just came out yesterday." He says and smiles, while looking at his phone. "I just bought the tickets. Have you read the book?" He asks me.

"Like 18 times!" I say laugh, so does he. We arrive at Chipotle a minute later, and see Peeta waiting in line.

"Hey Peeta." I say as we join him in line.

"Hey, what movie are we gonna see?" Peeta asks.

"TFIOS!" I say with a smile, Peeta knows how much I love the book, and Peeta too has read it.

"Nice. Cato did you read it yet?" Peeta asks him.

"Yeah. It was really good." Cato says and smiles.

Cato and Peeta kinda left here friend group, and joined mine. Well they just became friends with me, because I didn't really have a friend group. I think I know why they left though. It's because there old group is popular, and they were mean to people, and they didn't want o be associated with them. It's really nice to see.

"What are you guys going to get?" I ask them with a smile.

"A burrito, duh." They both say at the same time, and we all laugh until one of the workers tell us to quiet down.

"Me too." I say and smile.

"Can you even eat a whole thing?" Peeta asks with a chuckle.

"Why yes I can eat the whole thing, thanks for having faith in me Peeta." I say and glare at him.

"I'm sorry! Your just sorta small!" He says and laughs, I laugh too. When we get up to the counter, I get a burrito with white rice, chicken, and cheese. I don't really like anything else on it. It tastes really good though. Peeta buy our food, and 3 bags of chips.

"Peeta wee don't need 3 bags of chips!" I say while laughing.

"Yes we do! We can save them for later duh!" He says.

"Well where are we going to keep them?" I ask him.

"In your bag!" Cato says.

"Fine!" I say and put 2 of the bags of chips into my bag. It's a black over the shoulder bag, It holds a lot of stuff in it. I bring it with me everywhere.

After we finish eating, I had a brilliant idea.

"Guys let's go to the dollar store and get a ton of candy, put it in my bag, and sneak it into the movie!" I say.

"Good idea!" Peeta says. After he says that we all get up and go the dollar store.


End file.
